Windows are capable of being broken by all types of flying objects, intentionally or unintentionally propelled against the window pane. In areas where vagrancy and crime are commonly experienced, windows are frequently the targets of the law breaker. Windows are one of the easier means of access to a house by a burglar. If the window lock is not easily unlocked, the window pane can be broken and the window unlocked. Screens which are employed principally as an insect barrier offer little resistance to the burglar who either removes the screen or cuts through it. Permanent protection can be obtained by installing bars across the window frame, but these are dangerous in that they also prevent the occupant from going out of a window, such as might be necessary in case of a fire. Thus, there is a need for a protective cover over a window to prevent unauthorized entrance or breakage by flying objects and yet to provide a full opening of the window when needed.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel protective cover for a window pane. It is another object of this invention to provide a protective cover for window panes which slide in the window frame. Still other objects will appear from the more detailed description which follows.